


Safe and Sound

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Safe and Sound

Charlie wasn't used to worrying after Draco. He was rarely the one who got called away an ungodly hours. Only Charlie had to worry about dragons giving birth at three in the morning.

Which was precisely why Charlie was pacing as the wind and rain battered the windows of their cottage.

Throwing back yet another shot of Firewhiskey, Charlie spun when the front door banged open and Draco stepped inside, soaked to the bone, hair plastered to his head, eyes wide.

Charlie was across the room in three long strides, pulling Draco to him, his lips warm, soft, perfect.

Safe.


End file.
